


ANARCHY

by socialclimb (sunsh1neriptide)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, but i'm undecided - Freeform, there will probably be other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsh1neriptide/pseuds/socialclimb
Summary: The year is 2002. Fall Out Boy's playing a gig in New Jersey, and Mikey comes to watch.





	ANARCHY

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer because i feel like someone might come after me: the details aren't meant to be 100% accurate it's an au!1!!!1 thanks!!1!!1
> 
> i don't know what else to put here so uh... i've also uploaded this to my wattpad @lux-uries go check me out there for more shitty fanfic (:

The band playing is really fucking shitty, but the energy is wild and the pit sent someone out with a broken arm, so maybe it was worth it.

Mikey didn't know who was up onstage, it was Gerard's pick and he'd seemed pretty excited about it, so Mikey sort of just went along. Plus, admission was only ten bucks and the bar didn't ask for ID, even though Mikey still looked like he was sixteen years old (he was twenty-one and it didn't matter, but still, getting your ID out was way too exhausting).

"They're called Fall Out Boy," Gerard yelled once he finally managed to pick out Mikey in the crowd, "what do you think?"

"They're honestly kind of shit," Mikey yelled back, "but the good kind. I can get into it."

"Fuck, yeah." Gerard clapped Mikey on the back and the latter spilled a little bit of the beer he was holding. "That's gonna be us someday. Onstage. Playing shitty music that people mosh to."

Mikey just grinned, because even though Gerard was wasted as all hell, his eyes were absolutely fucking shining and that only happened once in a blue moon. "Damn right, it will."

"I'm gonna go into the fuckin' pit," Gerard yelled, thrusting his unidentifiable alcoholic beverage into his brother's hand. "If I don't make it out alive, remember that I love you, Mikes."

And then Gerard was gone, leaving Mikey with two drinks and looking sad as fuck.

There weren't many people at the show, maybe only a hundred at most, so it wasn't too hard for Mikey to shove his way up to the stage where all the diehards were screaming along to every lyric and pumping their fists to the beat. From up close, Fall Out Boy (that was what Gerard said they were called, right?) sounded like a fucking blink-182 ripoff, and Mikey didn't exactly understand why the pit was so violent for something like this, but to each their own, he guessed. If you want to mosh to shitty pop punk, you do you.

Mikey ended up putting Gerard's drink onto the edge of the stage, because his arms were getting really fucking tired and he probably looked like an alcoholic loser, holding two cups. In retrospect, that was a fucking shitty idea.

The bassist did a wicked jump off of one of the amps in the back, and it was cool and all, but when he landed he ended up kicking Gerard's cup and spilling its contents all over Mikey.

"Fuck," Mikey said, and the guy winced and mouthed "I'm so sorry" at him (he didn't miss playing a note, which was kind of funny). Mikey just shrugged, even though the front of his shirt was gross and wet and he'd have to go back home in it.

The song ended and the guy that spilled Gerard's drink got down at the edge of the stage. "I'm so fucking sorry about that," he said, and Mikey shrugged again. "I'll buy you something after the show."

"It wasn't mine," Mikey replied, but the guy had already stood back up and left.

"I'm so fucking jealous," some girl with pink hair yelled into Mikey's ear as the next song started up, "Pete's so fucking hot. I wish he'd buy me a drink."

Mikey glanced back up at the stage. Pete the bassist had a nice ass, and Mikey was sort of pissed that he noticed that. "I mean. He's got a nice ass, I'll give him that."

"Woah, man. Are you gay or something?" the girl laughed, though her tone had changed and she sounded kind of uncomfortable.

"No," Mikey said, because the last time he told a stranger he was bisexual, he ended up with a few broken ribs and a bloody nose and Gerard had to drive him to the ER. "I'm just saying, like, if he were a girl."

"Right. I get it." Pink haired girl sounded a bit relieved, which unnerved Mikey. "You're still lucky, though."

The show ended a few songs later and the venue started emptying; Mikey found Gerard sitting at the bar with a developing black eye.  
"They fucked me up in the pit," he said, pointing to his eye.

Mikey sighed. "No shit. Any other injuries I should be aware of?"

"Just some bruises. I'm fine." Gerard grinned. "Did you have fun?"

"Totally. I went up front and the bassist spilled your drink all over my shirt." Mikey gestured at the dark stain over the AC/DC logo on his chest. "Oh, yeah, and he said he'd buy me a drink or some shit to make up for it, but he probably forgot."

"Shit, man, he's still here. Go ask." Gerard nodded towards the stage, his smile widening. "I'll get Ray to come pick us up. Get your free beer from a rockstar."

"He's not a rockstar if nobody knows who the fuck he is," Mikey said, but he smiled anyways and turned back towards the band.

The lead singer was still out onstage, putting guitars back into cases and unplugging amps.  
"Don't you have people to help you with that?" Mikey asked, and the guy looked up.

"We used to, but then Pete got us booked at some expensive venue in New York, so we had to fire everyone." The guy smiled. Mikey didn't know his name, and he felt kind of bad. "It's okay, though. We can do it by ourselves."

"And by 'ourselves,' do you mean just you?"

"The others get it back into the van. I get the easy job of unplugging everything. Usually, Joe helps me, but I have no clue where the fuck he is, so."

Mikey nodded, even though he had no fucking idea who Joe was. "You had a great show tonight."

"I know." The guy turned back to the amps and started moving them to the edges of the stage. "We don't usually get audiences this big so far from home."

"Holy shit, I totally didn't forget about you," someone said from behind, and when Mikey turned to see who it was, the someone turned out to be Pete the bassist. "Hey, drink boy. I'm still mega sorry about earlier."

"Drink boy," Mikey responded, and Pete shrugged.

"I don't know your name. Hey, let me help Patrick finish up and then I'll take you out or something."

"No, I've got it," the guy onstage, Patrick, called from behind the amp he was carrying. "I'm almost done, anyways."

"Yeah, but we've gotta get it back into the car," Pete said, hopping onstage. He ruffled Patrick's hair and picked up a guitar, "I'll be done in a few, drink boy."

"I can help," Mikey offered, but Patrick shook his head.

"You guys really don't have to help," he said, and Pete clicked his tongue.

"You're a kid, 'Trick, you can't do it yourself," Pete said.

Patrick sighed. "I'm eighteen. Not a kid."

"I'm pretty sure that makes you a kid. So we're helping. Mind grabbing an amp, drink boy?"


End file.
